


The Promise

by Thenewmrsweasley



Series: Promises [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lots of Hurt, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: You come home to a confrontation from your ex-boyfriend. What could go wrong?





	The Promise

“Nick!” Slamming your truck door closed you started toward the house. “Kim! Is anyone home?”

Kim opened the door and met you on the porch, her swollen belly keeping your hug wide. “Nick didn’t tell me you were coming to visit!”

“I wanted to be here when the baby comes, figured I’d help out a little bit.” But your attitude didn’t fool your sister in law. “Aaaand my contract ended so I’m out of a job and needed to move back.”

You’d been in Missoula working as an engineer at the airport, but there were budget cuts. Thankfully, Kim understood and just pulled you inside. “Your house is exactly as you left it, Nick made sure of that.”

“He’s always been protective, hasn’t he?”

Kim pulled out some food for you but could only laugh. “You’re his baby sister, you think he’s not gonna keep a watchful eye?” The roar of an engine sounded and you smiled. “Speaking of a watchful eye, he’s been helping out Hope County. Not sure if you heard any of the news.”

“No, I saw a lot more of the cult on the roads but they didn’t bother me at all.”

“Does he know you’re back?” Kim’s voice dropped as she heard Nick whoop seeing your truck. “That might’ve been why you weren’t stopped-”

Nick burst through the door and you jumped up to meet him, getting swung around in his arms before getting set back down. “I missed you!” He hollered pulling you back in for a hug. “Deputy, come meet my little sister. The Original Sundance to my Butch.”

 _Deputy?_ The man stepped forward shaking your hand gently. “Kim...what did I miss?”

They filled you in, Nick making sure he mentioned that the plane was stolen. “THE PLANE, Y/N!” He yelled. “Deputy here helped me get it back from John _fucking_ Seed’s ranch.”

The name alone cut deep, you had known someone would have brought him up or that you might have even seen him. But you hadn’t expected it to feel like this. “He stole the plane? Nick, how did that even happen?”

“Well he was here looking for you…” The scoff escaped before you could control it. “No, he really was. Even knocked on the door and asked nicely. Gave me the creeps honestly so I told him to fuck off.”

“And he stole the plane...because you told him to fuck off?”

Nick’s face soured, he obviously didn’t want to tell you this but he knew that if he didn’t Kim would. “No, he stole it thinking that you’d come back for it.”

“We got it back first though, thankfully.” The deputy was obviously on some warpath for the Seeds, and Nick was helping.

“Yeah, and now you don’t have to see that prick for any reason!” When the Seeds had moved to Hope County and had started coming around trying to meet the people, John had taken a particular liking to you, and Nick hadn’t approved a single bit. Even years later he was still doing everything he could to keep John away from you. “As long as he doesn’t catch wind you’re back in town at least.”

Kim scoffed at the same time you did. “Who the hell do I know that’s gonna tell him?”

But of course that night you stopped at the Spread Eagle to see how the old place was. Mary May practically jumped over the bar seeing you, a tangle of arms and the pair of you swaying together as you hugged. “How the hell have you been?!”

You told her all about the work you’d been doing and how your contract ended so you were back in Holland Valley. “Nick’s been keeping your house up for you, mowing the lawn and airing it out. I’ll tell you something, if Kim hadn’t gotten to him first I’d sure be trying for a man like that.”

“Gross. Also, I’m sure he didn’t mind, Nick gets stir crazy.”

A bartender you’d never seen before came over to where you were sitting. “Rye?”

“No, bourbon please.”

“Sorry, I meant are you Y/N Rye?” You nodded. “There’s a call for you.”

Mary May looked just as confused as you were, walking over and taking the phone you were prepared for any voice to come through the receiver.

Well...any voice but his. _“Y/N, how are you?”_

“John,” Mary May’s eyes bulged out as she choked on her beer. “How did you know I was here?”

 _“To be honest, I tried calling your house first. And your brother gave me several suggestions on where I could go, so the next logical place would be the bar.”_ Slowly exhaling you tried not to let on that he was affecting you this way. But he always knew, John could read you like an open book. _“I was hoping you’d like to meet. We could grab a drink or-”_

“Actually, I’m pretty busy so I’d better go. Bye, John.” Hanging up you felt frozen in place. It wasn’t until Mary May came over with your drink that you finally moved. Taking the glass and draining it in one go. “I need to get home.”

Promising to call her tomorrow, you hugged your friend and ran out to your truck. If John knew you were back in town there was a chance he would just show up at your house, Nick’s house, have you stopped driving somewhere…

Your house was dark when you got there, the gravel drive empty as you opened the small garage and parked before locking it back up. With the Seeds taking over Hope County you could never be too careful, and how ironic that it was John who suggested you lock your car up at night.

Everything was clean, Nick really had kept it ready for you to come back whenever. There wasn’t much in the fridge but the canned goods and perishables were still there for you, and your bed looked as comfortable as ever.

You’d get the rest of your stuff out of the truck in the morning and then go to the store, but for now you needed to sleep and try not to worry.

Of course, the best laid plans….

When you got back from the store you pulled up in front of the house and started to unload everything, with one more load waiting you went outside to find John Seed standing there, hands held up to show there were no tricks. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you. Y/N, you look stu-”

_CRACK!_

The slap echoed around you and for a second you worried that John was going to retaliate, but he only rubbed his face. “I deserve that.”

“Yes...and you deserve more than just a tiny slap too!”

“You call that a tiny slap? My face is going to be bruised!”

Of course he would worry about his appearance. “Oh no, now you need to push back filming for your next stupid propaganda _bullshit_!”

“I missed you.”

It all came flooding back to you, the memories you had with John Seed. And it only took one look from those eyes to melt you all over again.

* * *

_Slinging drinks at the Spread Eagle wasn’t the best job, but you couldn’t stay with Nick all the time and Mary May had offered you some hours. And you would be lying to say the money wasn’t worth it._

_You knew that there was a new family in town, three guys who built houses in separate parts of Hope County, but you hadn’t expected them to be so attractive. They had come in for dinner and you spent a good amount of time finding excuses to watch them._

_When they left two of them waved goodbye to you and Mary May, while the third hung back watching from the porch as they drove off. Once they were out of sight he turned and strode back in taking a seat at the bar. “What’ll you have?”_

_“Scotch, neat.” Pouring the drink you couldn’t miss his smile. “And your name.”_

_He looked so sure of himself, sipping on the amber liquid slowly. “It’s Y/N.”_

_“Y/N…” He rolled your name around on his tongue, trying it out, and you loved the way it sounded coming from his mouth. “That’s a beautiful name.”_

_John was at the bar more and more over the next few weeks, always smiling and flirting. The Seeds were buying up local businesses and farms, John wasn’t making many friends in the area but he always knew that you would smile at him._

_One night, while John was laying it on thick enough to even make Casey gag, Nick came barging in ready to vent about something with you but was stopped short. “What the fuck is this?”_

_“Nick, this is John Seed.”_

_His eyes narrowed. “I know who this asshole is, he just tried to buy Rye & Sons.” _

_“With an offer that I honestly thought you couldn’t refuse.”_

_You felt the testosterone surge between them and knew that if something wasn’t done there would be a fight. Nick’s fingers were already curled into fists, and from experience you knew he had a hard punch. “Come on, let’s talk about this outside.” Taking his arm you felt the tensing of his muscle and dug your fingers in. “Nick. Out.”_

_“What are you doing with him?” You were always shorter than Nick by a good bit, and in adulthood he towered over you. “Do you even know what dad would do knowing that someone was trying to buy us out?”_

_“And do you know that getting angry at me for talking to him at my job is ridiculous?”_

_Nick softened, if only a little bit, you were still his baby sister after all. “There’s something about them, I don’t trust it.”_

_“No one’s asking you to.”_

_“And I don’t trust you with him.” You rolled your eyes. “I mean it, he’s slimey and I don’t want you to be caught up in that.”_

_You shook your head, your brother would always be the same. “Go home Nick, stop worrying.”_

_That night you’d had your first date with John. He came to your house and you cooked dinner for them, he asked you all about yourself surprised to hear that Nick was your brother, and brought out a couple bottles of wine._

_First date and you’d fallen into bed with him. Not longer after you’d fallen again. And then John had thrown himself head first into his brothers cult, and you left Hope County heartbroken._

* * *

“Honestly Y/N, I’ve missed you every day.”

“And whose fault is it that I had to be missed?” He flinched and you felt a pang of guilt. “You promised me, you made a promise _for us_ that you weren’t going to get involved.”

Both of you were still standing on your porch and you felt lucky not for the first time with him that you lived far away from anyone else. Moving to get the rest of your bags John followed you back into the house standing in the doorway, watching as you methodically put away all the cold things first.

After watching in silence for a few moments John stepped inside more, slipping off his coat and getting to work putting away the perishables. It hurt seeing how well you worked together still after all this time.

“Why?” He rolled up his sleeves as he turned around and you noticed for the first time how many tattoos he’d gotten. “Why did you come here? To get me to join you guys, or ask me to convince Nick to sell the shop? What is it that you want?”

You had learned that John was good at masking his emotions when he needed to, the envy he felt whenever another man talked to you had been covered up with a smug touch to the face or a few whispered words to make you blush. But now, you could read every feeling plainly on his face.

The eyes you had fallen so in love with were hurting, he looked exhausted and awake at the same time, his shoulders slumped from their usual perfect posture. “Things haven’t been the same since you left, I’m not the same. Since you left...what we had, it wasn’t something fleeting. I wanted to do anything for you-”

“No you didn’t, don’t make yourself feel better by saying it either.” Crossing your arms you noticed him stand from his position leaning against the counter. “You _promised_ that you were going to keep a healthy distance from Eden’s Gate and here you are being called a fucking _herald_ of Joseph. You’re covered in propaganda John, you built that sign on the mountain...it’s like there’s nothing I see even remotely similar to the man I fell in love with.”

His eyes screwed shut, you were hurting him saying these things but he needed to hear them.

“You said that you weren’t even sure if you believed in what Joseph was saying, that you weren’t sure that you could be apart of something like that because it was getting intense and you thought the violence would set you off-”

“And it did!” He stepped forward. “I am a terrible person Y/N, I have done things I’m not proud of for my brother. Do you think I _like_ having everyone look at me with disgust? You think I liked having your brother beat the shit out of me when you left because he knew it was my fault?”

John was slowly walking towards you, emphasising every point with another step forward. “Nick never told me that…”

“He wouldn’t have, because he knew you wouldn’t be happy about it. He knows how we feel about each other and he didn’t want to tell you that he punched me over and over again and I _let him_ because I deserved it.”

You were backed against the wall, his hands on either side of your face. He was close enough that you could see the the scar on his chest said sloth.

“You did.”

“I know I did.” John’s voice deepened the way he knew you liked, the involuntary shiver that went through your spine cause his lips to turn upwards. “I deserved it a thousand times over for what I did to you.”

He was warm, the perfect warmth that made you feel safe. “John…”

The kiss wasn’t the same as you remembered, it was rougher and needier. His body pressed up against yours, you were pinned against the wall finding it hard to take a deep breath.

“John.” When you broke away his lips moved down to your ear, kissing the shell of it before latching on to the soft spot behind. “We can’t do this.”

“Why not?” He didn’t let up. “We can start over, we can leave and start over somewhere else. Together.”

You wouldn’t have believed him, even if he packed a bag right then. “No, you won’t.”

John stopped and pulled away enough to look you in the eye. “I will if you ask me to.”

“I did, and you did exactly what you promised me you wouldn’t. You’re not leaving Eden’s Gate John, you’re staying with your brothers no matter what you promise me and I think you know that too.”

There wasn’t anything left to say, John knew you were speaking the truth. Leaning in to kiss you one last time John stepped back and you watched him grab his coat and walk out the door for the second time before sinking to the floor.

It hurt just as badly the second time around.


End file.
